Talk:Mystery Gift/@comment-69.122.64.182-20161030005250
Skip to ContentSkip to Wiki NavigationSkip to Site Navigation Games Movies TV Wikis My Account START A WIKI Roblox Project Pokemon Wiki On the Wiki Wiki Activity Random page Videos Images Chat Forum Wiki Content Community Add New Page Contribute Watchlist Random page Recent changes Mystery Gift 63PAGES ON THIS WIKI View source Comments2k Chrome 2016-09-29 16-28-32 Update 9/29/2016 Updates 9/29/2016: "The only requirements are that you need to have beaten Brock and you can't have a full party." -wish_z Mystery Gift Mystery Gift is a new Menu tab panel added on Project Pokemon on 8/8/2016. By receiving a code you could be eligible to obtain free items! wish_z adds them to the community group and/ or his twitter. Wish's Twitter: @wishRBLX To enter the codes you need to have a Pokemon Slot Open. Click on 'Mystery Gift' Enter the code. Click Redeem Pokemon. You must have at least one free space in your party to redeem a Pokemon Codes: WhyDidYouAddCodes - The very first code of the Mystery Gift! You would receive a Shiny Pikachu with the Surf Move! (Has been removed because of coding errors of Pikachu not having the 'Surf Move.') (EXPIRED) ReallyCodes - You will obtain Shiny Pikachu with the move Surf! (EXPIRED) DragosireTribute - You will obtain a Shiny Quagsire (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Eggcorn - You will obtain a shiny Seedot (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Cxrofairy - You will obtain a Clefairy.(EXPIRED) Kirikun - You will obtain a shiny Sableye (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) RioluOlympics - You will obtain a Shiny Riolu (EXPIRED) OnePercentRat - You will obtain a Rattata (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) PuppyMonkeyBaby - You will obtain a Mr. Mime. (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) HarryHoudini - You will obtain an Abra (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Stormy - You will obtain a shiny Slowpoke (EXPIRED) Blaze - You will obtain a shiny Lotad (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) EXTREMECODES - You will obtain a shiny Eevee (EXPIRED) TheFuriusDawg - You will received a shiny Houndour with the move 'Destiny Bond' (EXPIRED) SphealOrNoSpheal - You will obtain a shiny Spheal (With a different name by the OT) (EXPIRED) Secretariat - You will obtain a shiny Ponyta! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Prinpupper- You will obtain a shiny Swinub! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) RockSolid - You will obtain a Metapod! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Disaster - You will obtain a Absol! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Apologies - You will obtain a Mewtwo! (EXPIRED) BeachballFun - You will obtain a Wailmer! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) WhatsUpDoc - You will obtain a Buneary with Cosmic Powers! (EXPIRED) KrabbyPatty - You will obtain a shiny Krabby! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) FourHundo - You will obtain a shiny Deino! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Goggles - You will obtain Yanma! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Stardom - You will obtain a Staryu! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) IGotDanceMoves - You will obtain a Lapras (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) BadLuckBird - You will obtain a Murkrow! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) SlippySnek - You will obtain a Seviper! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Shining - You will obtain a shiny Shinx! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Doggo - You will obtain a Growlithe! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) ColdSteel - You will obtain a Beldum! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Mob - You will obtain a Ralts with the Move 'Destiny Bond.'(With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Steak - You will obtain a Tauros! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) The100Club - You will obtain a shiny Meowth! (With a different name by the OT) Totally - You will obtain a Totodile! (With a different name by the OT)(EXPIRED) Shinypalooza -You will obtain a shiny Axew! (With a different name by the OT) TinyShiny- You will obtain a shiny Diglett! (With a different name by the OT) Celebrations - You will obtain a shiny Eevee! (With a different name by the OT) Choices - You will obtain a shiny Lavitar! (With a different name by the OT) Firefox - You will obtain a shiny Vulpix! (With a different name by the OT) Hax0rz- You will obtain a shiny Porygon! (With a different name by the OT) ShinyFinale- You will obtain a shiny Cresselia! (With a different name by the OT) Unfortunately this is only a Projects Pokemon Wiki page that has been created and updated. I created this page from within the wiki and only show other gamers of all the codes that I have discovered. You need to go to the Project Pokemon Page and talk to Wish about any inquiries that you have Project Pokemon Group Need things edited on the Wiki? Simply message me on my page and let me know! Nozamiarcher's Pabelieve anyone that gives out codes. (If they don't work, they aren't real codes.) Categories: Mystery Gift Codes Free Help us grow Roblox Pokemon Project Wiki! GET STARTED Recent Wiki Activity Beating e4, my way created by Description 1 hour ago Jigglypuff edited by Benster952 16 hours ago Torchic edited by Benster952 16 hours ago The Elite Four edited by A Fandom user 16 hours ago See more > Live! Chat Roblox Pokemon Project Wiki Start a Chat Also on FandomRandom Wiki Games Movies TV Explore Wikis Follow Us Overview About Careers Press Contact Wikia.org Terms of Use Privacy Policy Global Sitemap Local Sitemap Community Community Central Support Fan Contributor Program WAM Score Help Community Apps Take your favorite fandoms with you and never miss a beat. Advertise Media Kit Contact Roblox Pokemon Project Wiki is a Fandom Games Community. Content is available under CC-BY-SA. Find Out Who’s on the Ultimate Video Game Co-Op SquadGamesMoviesTV